Teenage Dream
|artist = |year = 2010 |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 1 (Calm) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Blue to Teal |gc = Orange |pictos = 117 ||nowc = TeenageDream |perf = Julia Spiesser |lc = Lapis (Remake) |dura= 3:54 |kcal= 26}} "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry is featured on the Best Buy (NTSC)/Special (PAL) edition of , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman that resembles a teenager. She changes between the following two wardrobes: C1 The coach has red hair in a ponytail. She wears a pair of blue glasses, a blue shirt with a green bunny on it, a green-and-hot pink checkered skirt, orange stockings, and a pair of blue flats. In the remake, everything is darker and the bunny is flipped. C2 In her prom look, the coach has tied hair. She has gloves on each arm (the left one is light green and the right one is orange), and wears a sleeveless teal-and-lime dress, and a pair of red high heels. She also wears green earrings and a blue hairclip. Similar to all other characters, her face is now barely visible in the remake. teenagedream_coach_1@2x.png|Original teenagedream_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background Original The first background is a bedroom with four posters, a mirror, and some lights on the floor. The second background looks like a prom on a stage with many balloons, many lights, and a sipario. There is also a red curtain and some colorful balloons behind the dancer. Remake For the first background, new things were added like a bed with a teddy bearing holding a heart on top of it and a stool in front of the mirror. In the second background, the background is dimmer. The balloons include animal balloons and now glow. Disco light effects have been added to the background as well. The arc of stars that says "Prom Night Dance" has been removed. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Hit the sky four times with your right hand, the last time with more force. '''Gold Move 3: Pull your raised fists downward while lifting up your right leg. teenagedreamremakegoldmove123.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 teenagedreamremakegoldmove4.png|Gold Move 3 TD GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game TD GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Teenage Dream ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Birthday (Best of Katy) * Call Me Maybe * Never Gonna Give You Up * Super Bass Captions Teenage Dream ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Flirty Dress * Freedom * I'm So Soft * Letting Go * Schoolgirl Sway Trivia * When she has a nerd look, posters of other routines, ''California Gurls, What You Waiting For?, Only Girl (In The World), and Take On Me are visible in the background. The former two posters only feature the backgrounds. * The prom background had a different look during production: it was darker and in a shade of purple. * "I was alright/But things were kinda heavy" is incorrectly put in the lyrics as "I was a wreck/But things were kinda heavy". * For some unknown reason, drunk (in got drunk on the beach) is not censored, like in other songs. *C2's earrings appear to be a bit glitchy, as they disappear at certain points during the song. * The Just Dance 3 menu square has a poster of an unknown girl in the background, which is not featured in the actual routine. ** She resembles Katy Perry, who performed the song. * The PS3 background contains lights that resemble the ones from Beautiful Liar, although this only happens during the "prom scene" when C2 appears. *In the remake, the green bunny on the first coach is reversed, just like the number 1 in the remake of Futebol Crazy. Also, the remade version of Take On Me appears on the menu icon. **However, in-game, the original version of Take On Me is used rather than the remake. Gallery Teenagedreamsqa.png|''Teenage Dream'' teenagedream.jpg|''Teenage Dream (Remake) TeenageDreamMenu.png|''Teenage Dream on the menu teenagedream_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 442.png|Avatar on and later games (C1) 200442.png|Golden avatar 300442.png|Diamond avatar Teenage Dream Nerd Dancer.png|The coach in her "nerd look" Teenage Dream Prom Dancer.png|The coach in her "prom look" Teenage dream beta.png|Gameplay (Beta) Teenagedreampictos.png|Pictograms Take on Me Drawing.png|''Take On Me'' poster Only Girl(In The World) Drawing.png|''Only Girl (In the World)'' poster Videos Katy Perry - Teenage Dream Just Dance 3 Teenage Dream, Katy Perry (Solo) 5* Just Dance Now - Teenage Dream Just Dance Unlimited - Teenage Dream References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs